Manipulators are generally understood to be devices used to manipulate materials without direct contact by a human. Original applications were primarily related to dealing with radioactive or bio-hazardous materials. Current morphable manipulators are used primarily for inspection purposes, and not as tool manipulators, since they are not adequately stiff for applying large loads or forces. For instance, most contemporary manipulators are made with a flexible backbone that is deformed by tendons, in which the tendons are under pure tension.
The present invention includes morphable manipulators including a plurality of slideably interlocking push/pull filaments (e.g., tendons), in which the filaments may function as load-bearing elements to, at least in part, provide improved strength and allow higher forces to be developed at the distal end of the manipulator.